The invention is particularly concerned with the mount structure for the mast or spar, and the manner in which sail control lines permit one man to sail vessels of considerable size. In the so-called conventional sailboat, when the boat is either reaching or beating to windward, the mast causes considerable turbulence along the leeward side of the sail because it prevents a smooth entry of the wind to the leeward surface of the sail. This is because the shape of the mast disturbs the air flow on the back or leeward side of the sail and this laminar flow of air on the leeward side of the mast sail has a considerable effect on the efficiency of the sail, particularly in rough weather sailing.
The problem is solved with the use of a properly shaped, rotatable wing spar which permits the spar to rotate to a position in which it is "aerodynamically clean" in the sense that the air flow transition from mast to sail is smooth, and an excellent and controllable leading edge entry can be obtained.
The problem solved by the wing spar is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,060 and U.S. patent literature which should be considered when putting the invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,561,253; 3,874,313; 4,090,461; 4,230,060.
Basically, we recognize that rotating masts have been used with considerable success, but to our knowledge they have not been so mounted and controlled that one man, from a position away from the mast (such as the cockpit) can effectively control the hoisting, reefing, shaping and lowering of the sail.